drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
All That
'Todo lo que primero fue presentada el 16 de abril, 1994 como un "vista previa" y debutó como una serie regular el 24 de diciembre, 1994. ((cita web | autor = | año = | título = Todas original Aire Fecha | = trabajo TV.com | url = http://www.tv.com/all-that/show / 3090/summary.html? Tag = login; desplegable | accessmonthday = 9 de agosto | accessyear = 2006)) Se emiten con éxito internacionalmente, en países como el Reino Unido, Australia , Y Canadá. ''''Todo lo que duró 10 temporadas antes de que se canceló en 2005. El último episodio emitido el 22 de octubre de 2005 en la red Nickelodeon. Actualmente, repeticiones de la serie del aire en la cadena hermana La N. Este espectáculo estaba en el bloque de Nickelodeon llamado fin de semana: SNICK (1992-2004) para 1994-2004 y luego se trasladó a TEENick de un año y medio. 'Todo lo que elenco ((Artículo principal | Lista de todo lo que elenco)) Golden Era Reparto (| Class = "wikitable" | -- ! Miembro del Elenco ! Reconocido años ! # De Ep. ! Notas | -- | Angelique Bates | 1994-1996 | 37 | Restante después de Temporada 2, porque su contrato expiró y el espectáculo se trasladó de Florida a Hollywood. | -- | Amanda Bynes | 1996-2000 | 75 | Después de Temporada 6, se mudó a hacer "La Amanda Show". Apareció en programas de televisión y películas. | -- | Nick Cannon | 1998-2000 | 33 | Destacados en Temporada 5, se convirtió en la temporada regular en 6. Más tarde obtuvo su propio show El Nick Cannon Show. Luego, Wild'n a cabo. | -- | Lori Beth Denberg | 1994-1998 | 78 | Izquierda porque estaba envejeciendo, y se convirtió en un regular en La Steve Harvey Show. | -- | León Frierson | 1997-2000 | 54 | Pasó a ser regular en Temporada 4 junto con Tamberelli y Knowings. | -- | Gabriel Iglesias | 2000 | 14 | Pasó a ser regular en la temporada 6. Actualmente, una de pie comediante. | -- | Katrina Johnson | 1994-1997 | 50 | Izquierda mediados forma en Temporada 3, debido a que su contrato expiró. Actualmente viven en la Las Vegas con su novio. | -- | Christy Knowings | 1997-2000 | 54 | Convirtió en la temporada regular a lo largo de 4 con Tamberelli y Frierson. | -- | Kel Mitchell | 1994-1999 | 87 | Temporada restante después de 5 a hacer la última temporada de Kenan y Kel, luego a la izquierda para la buena Nickeloedon (apareció en la 2 ª mitad de la temporada 5). Más tarde comenzó una carrera musical y apareció en programas de televisión y películas. | -- | Alisa Reyes | 1994-1997 | 57 | Restante después de la temporada 3, porque ella creció cansado de boceto de comedia. LaCienega Boulevardez expresado en La Familia Orgulloso. | -- | Marcos Saúl | 1999-2000 | 32 | Las 5 en la temporada, se convirtió en la temporada regular en 6. Ahora trabajando en Anatomía de Gray | -- | Josh Server | 1994-2000 | 110 |''El único miembro del elenco de''a la última de la primeros seis temporadas. Más tarde tiene su propia web series, risa en voz alta. | -- | Danny Tamberelli | 1997-2000 | 54 | Convirtió en la temporada regular a lo largo de 4 con Knowings y Frierson. Pronto comenzó su propia banda. | -- | Kenan Thompson | 1994-1999 | 98 | Temporada restante después de 5 a hacer la última temporada de Kenan y Kel y, a continuación, aparecieron dos veces durante el relanzamiento episodios. Se convirtió en un regular en Saturday Night Live en 2003. |) Relanzamiento del Elenco (| Class = "wikitable" | -- ! Miembro del Elenco ! Reconocido años ! Notas | -- | Chelsea Brummet | 2002-2005 | Uno de los primeros cuatro miembros de los emitidos a la última hasta la cancelación después de la temporada 10. Comenzó a cantar en 2007. ((Cita web | url = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KLpEonDiaY | título = Nothing Día por Chelsea Brummet | accessdate = 2008-10-13 | editor = youtube . com)) | -- | Ryan Coleman | 2003-2005 | Runner-R en U todo eso? concurso. Antigüedad en la segunda mitad de la temporada 9. | -- | Jack DeSena | 2002-2005 | Uno de los primeros cuatro miembros de los emitidos a la última hasta la cancelación después de la temporada 10. Continúa con Avatar. Estrellas en la web serie''Dorm vida .< ref> ((cita web | url = http://www.dorm-lfe.com | title = Oficial Dorm-Life sitio | accessdate = 2008-10 -13 | Publsiher dormlife.com =)) | -- | Lisa Foiles | 2002-2005 | Uno de los primeros cuatro miembros de los emitidos a la última hasta la cancelación después de la temporada 10. | -- | Bryan Hearne | 2002-2003 | Restante después de Temporada 8 para comenzar su carrera musical. | -- | Christina Kirkman | 2003-2005 | Ganador de la RU todo eso? Concurso. | -- | Shane Lyon | 2002-2004 | Restante después de Temporada 9, porque su contrato terminó. Más tarde se convirtió en un chef después. ((Cita web | url = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIVMw9GvKnQ | title = Shane Lyon eliminado en la Semana 4 de Cocina Mostrar la realidad del juego | accessdate = 2008-10 -13 | Editor = YouTube.com)) | -- | Giovonnie Samuels | 2002-2004 | Restante después de la temporada 9, porque su contrato terminó. Más tarde se convirtió en un recurrente miembro de la temporada 3 en la Zack y Cody . | -- | Jamie Lynn Spears | 2002-2004 | Acreditan comoJamie Spears. Comenzó en la temporada 8 y la izquierda después de la temporada 9, para empezar a Zoey 101. Recientemente quedó embarazada y, a continuación, tuvo su bebé. ((Cita web | url = http://www.people.com/people/article/0,, 20167059,00. Html | título = Britney's Teen hermana Jamie Lynn Spears Embarazadas | accessdate = 2008-10-13 | editor = people.com | fecha = 2007-12-18)) | -- | Kyle Sullivan | 2002-2005 | Uno de los primeros cuatro miembros de los emitidos a la última hasta la cancelación después de la temporada 10. | -- | Kianna Underwood | 2005 | Pasó a ser regulares después del 10 º Aniversario. | -- | Denzel Whitaker | 2005 | Pasó a ser regulares después del 10 º Aniversario. Agregado a Favoritos en el año 2008 DCOM, Dadnapped ". |) Creador La principal fuerza creativa detrás detodo lo que se Dan Schneider. ''Todo lo que marcó el comienzo de Schneider de la prolífica carrera en crear y escrito hit de televisión para el público joven. El''New York Times , en artículos separados, a que se refiere Dan Schneider como "la Norman Lear de los niños de la televisión" ((cita web | autor = Jacques Steinberg | año = 2007 | title = I, hermana pequeña, se convierte en 'iCarly' | = trabajo NYTimes.com | url = http://www.nytimes.com/2007/09/07/ arts/television/07icar.html? _r = 1 & oref = slogin | accessmonthday = 27 de mayo | accessyear = 2008)) y "el maestro de un género de televisión". ((cita web | autor = Jonathan Dee | año = 2007 | title = Tween en la pantalla | = trabajo NYTimes.com | url = http://www.nytimes.com/2007/04/08/magazine/08NICKELODEON.t . html? _r = 1 & ex = 1176696000 & EN = b14f459487f2f913 y ei = 5070 y EMC = eta% 7C1 y oref = slogin | accessmonthday = 27 de mayo | accessyear = 2008)) Durante la temporada 1, Heath Seifert y Kevin Kopelow fueron llevados en calidad de productores y siguió trabajando en esa calidad a través de Temporada 3. El equipo de redacción avanzada a los productores Ejecutivo y Jefe de Escritores Temporadas 4-6. Heath y Kevin continuó su relación con Kenan y Kel por el Co-Producción Ejecutiva y Jefe de escrituraKenan y Kely, finalmente, a escribir la películaBuenas Burger . Spin-offs * El Amanda Mostrar '' fue un sketch de comedia muestran protagonizada por Amanda Bynes. El primer episodio en el comienzo y que figuran Josh Kenan Amanda desean buena suerte con su nuevo espectáculo. Personajes de''El Show de Amanda'apareció en todas las respuestas que''después de los episodios que ella acogió. Mostrar Ejecutar: 1999-2002. * Acción Liga !' Ahora es un stop motion animation show. Se convirtió en una parte deKaBlam !'' antes de obtener su propia serie de corta duración. [[Lista de la Liga de Acción Ahora! # Todos los episodios Eso (1995-1996) | Tres sectores de la ALN']] apareció en el show. Mostrar Ejecutar: 1996-2000 y 2003-2004. 2 segmentos de la temporada 1 y la última fue una de la temporada 10. * Kenan y Kel ' fue una sitcom serie protagonizada por todos los que arrojan los miembros de Kel Mitchell y Kenan Thompson. El show terminó en el mismo año en que el primer paso de todo lo que terminó. El espectáculo se desarrolló entre 1996-2000. * El Nick Cannon Mostrar '' fue un guión semi-show protagonizado por Nick Cannon. Cannon entraría en una situación que necesita cambio de pensamiento y luego "hacerse cargo" para hacer las cosas mejor, o al menos divertido. Nick del personaje, Latanya, por lo general aparece en show. Mostrar Ejecutar: 2002-2003 *''Starting'' Posadas-Reparto miembros Josh Server y Chelsea Brummet como estrella invitada en otras ejecutar TEENick muestra creada por Schneider. Server y Brummet apareció en Drake & Josh, pero no en los mismos episodios. Brummet en "medio maestro", y apareció en el Servidor de "Teatro Thug". Josh también ha invitado estrella en el Kenan y Kel, La Amanda Show, y más tarde en Ned la desclasificados. Todo lo que se''también el punto de partida de otros espectáculos de Nick. Amanda Bynes''de''todas las respuestas que se le dio su propio show, La Amanda Show, que incluyó dos actores por los nombres de Drake Bell y Josh Peck. Los dos agentes fueron habida cuenta de su propio showDrake & Josh , en el que Josh Servidor de invitados estrella. En el show, Bell y Peck había una hermana, interpretada por Miranda Cosgrove, quien se convirtió en una fuga de estrellas en el show. Cosgrove se da entonces un espectáculo llamadoiCarly . Los tres espectáculos fueron producidos por Dan Schneider. Aunque no se considera técnicamente spin-offs, muchos castmembers''de''todas las respuestas que se dieron sus propios espectáculos. Dos de los más notables son Jamie Lynn Spears conZoey 101 y''Lil 'JJ con''Sólo Jordania . Jack DeSena ganó el papel de la expresión de Sokka de Avatar: El último Airbender, expresando de 2004-2007, y se transmite de 2005-2008, después de que él y los demás emitidos terminado de filmar los episodios en 2004 Y, a continuación, al aire en 2005. En 2008, Kenan Thompson ahora voces Rockey Rodas, un personaje en el 2008 Nicktoon, El Mighty B!. Formato - Radio historia ((ver también | Lista de todo lo que los huéspedes musical)) ''Todo lo que presentó un formato de fría Open, boceto de comedia piezas y un invitado musical en sus primeros seis temporadas y el final de temporada. El frío se abre tuvo lugar en la Sala Verde cinco minutos antes del show iba a comenzar. Por lo general, Kevin el director de escena (interpretado por Kevin Kopelow) trata de despertar el elenco a la preparación para el show''con el anuncio de "Cinco minutos !". Algunos de estos incluyen fría abre juego girar la botella y tener que besar a un cactus, una calamar, o una silla; Kel Mitchell reenacting una lucha en Kopelow y guest estrella Mark Curry inmovilización de los Kenan Thompson, y usar su traje Superdude. Todas las demás estaciones del año incluyó una semana de acogida y, en ocasiones, la introducción de la participación en los distintos bocetos y un invitado musical, un formato pionero en laSaturday Night Live . Muchos de los bocetos fueron material original, a pesar de Bill Cosby, Roseanne, Steve Urkel, Ross Perot y Bill Clinton, se suplantada por Kenan Thompson, Katrina Johnson, Angelique Bates, Gabriel Iglesias, respectivamente. El humor es muy pre-adolescente-orientada a Josh Server se come su propia caspa o aparecer en el escenario usando sólo su ropa interior, o un cereal llamado Los gérmenes de Lucky o Frutas Poots. De Temporada 7 en adelante, el humor se orienta más hacia los espectadores más jóvenes que los primeros seis temporadas. En los primeros cinco temporadas y la temporada 10,todo lo que utilizan la mayoría de urbano contemporáneo, rap, y R & B, pero más tarde en las estaciones destinadas para incorporar más, rock moderno -actos orientado. Habitaciones Verde En el beinging de cada episodio se muestran algunos de los miembros del elenco en el greenroom. Esto se ha hecho por cada episodio que han hecho. Algo extraño sucede en el greenroom como un mal clon de Jamie Spears es realmente un monstruo (temporada 8), una fuga Frigg (temporada 9), o un extranjero que viene para pudín (temporada 5). En el 1-6 temporadas greenroom tendría todas las respuestas que el logo pintado en la pared y también había una señal que dice en el aire. En temporadas de 7-10 que tendrían una vista de el logotipo y fuera de un ascensor y también había una señal que dice a la etapa: Greenroom en la Temporada 1 se encuentra en el conjunto, que es principalmente negro con equipo de conjunto y una escalera a la salas de backstage. Que, a veces, está visto que en, también. Temporada 2 se Greenroom la CHILLIN un lugar para el elenco en el que se props la cultura pop. Temporadas 3-6 del Greenroom era la misma cuando el show se trasladó a Hollywood. Dentro de la Logotipo pintado en la pared izquierda, y sofás, mesas, sillas y otros objetos la cultura pop, fueron vistos, incluso 2 arcade máquinas de videojuegos. También contiene una en el aire bordo de la luz por encima de la puerta, cuando el elenco sale para ir por lo que el show, que caminar hasta una corta escalera y pasamanos. Hay también otra puerta a la derecha, algunos miembros del elenco también aparecen en la sala verde. Temporadas 7 al 10 de Greenroom fue visto como un''clásico''Ahora salir habitación. Dentro contiene un sofá, una sección de cocina en la parte elevada, que es también la puerta donde se encuentra. También hay un ascensor en este greenroom, elenco que también puede aparecer a partir del. Puntales, imágenes y Accesorios de habitaciones se encuentran en toda la sala como así. A platino pulgadas pantalla de televisión es también visto en el lado izquierdo, que siempre muestra: Un organge fondo con un orbe que muestra el logotipo de todas las respuestas que se Temporada (7-8), a veces Todo lo que un logotipo con un 7 detrás de él (parte de temporada 7). Un fondo rojo con el logotipo de regular con muchos 10s que aparecen y desaparecen numerously (10 º Aniversario). A la luz de fondo morado con eltodo lo que el logotipo que aparece en él (Temporada 10). Abre Tema ((principal | Lista de Todos los títulos que la apertura)) Para cada temporada, hay un título que la apertura a principios de los Verdes después de Habitaciones. En un primer momento en Temporadas 1-2; 3, el título de apertura se muestre el elenco en el clásico de los años 90 calles, tocando de pared Ball, y pasando por cada elenco nombre en orden alfabético. Angelique después de la salida después de la temporada 2, Amanda se convirtió en un nuevo miembro, pero la apertura título sigue siendo el mismo, sólo en su puesta, y Angelique a modificados, respectivamente. Temporadas 4-5 en el Apertura el título, después de Katrina y Alisa han dejado mostrar en la Temporada 3, el show tiene un nuevo título abierto. Y ahora con nuevas caras, Danny, Christy, y León, el elenco fueron vistos caminando por un clásico de alfombra roja, con viejos trajes clásicos de Hollywood. Después de la temporada 4, cuando Lori Beth había dejado, el título se acaba de editar a tomar su sobresalieron, respectivamente, y seguimos con él hasta el final de la temporada 5. En Season 6 Apertura título, El show ha visto la partida de la ruptura de estrellas Kenan y Kel, que causó el show para hacer otro nuevo título. Esta vez, Temporada 5 feat. Los miembros del Elenco Nick y Mark fueron creddited, y nuevo miembro Gabriel. El yeso se veían al frente de la cámara detrás de un multi-color de la habitación alias pantalla verde. Así, después de que terminó la temporada, el show tiene un tema diferente sobre la continuación de las temporadas de todas las respuestas que se. En los temas 7-8, que fue cuando el show había uno todos los nuevos emitidos, y que fueron vistos en la apertura de los títulos en vestido blanco negro behing una habitación, donde esperaba el nuevotodo lo que el logotipo se ha visto en el Neón colores. En Temporada 8, Jamie Lynn se añadió como nuevo miembro del espectáculo, y también fue blanco en las prendas de vestir como los demás. En la 9 ª Temporada de apertura título, después de la pérdida de Bryan, el elenco de esta temporada se observaron behing la sala de negro con el mismo tipo de logotipo, pero todo el mundo, en cambio, en las prendas de vestir de color rojo, con motivo de la muestra de color real. A mitad de camino, Ryan se sumaron a los emitidos, y se añadió pulg Después de esta temporada, Shane relaunuch miembros, Giovonnie, Temporada 8 y Jamie miembro de la izquierda presenta, y el espectáculo se debió a otro y la apertura título final. Para el 10 º aniversario, los productores compilado todos los miembros del elenco, junto aperturas, y colocar un "10" para cada uno de ellos. Cada miembro se muestra en cualquiera de sus apariciones título, pero Jack era el único que se han visto a sus dos títulos de apertura. Además, al final, el título más rápidamente a través de zooms centro de cada uno de los grupo de terminaciones de cada temporada (1-2, 3, 4-5, 6, 7, 8, 9). En la 10 ª (y última) temporada de''Todos los That del título, con nuevo elenco y los miembros Kianna Denzel, que mostró el elenco salir de una limusina Negro, y caminando por la alfombra roja, y hablando con sus fans y al final se mostró el elenco en la parte frontal de neón todo lo que el logotipo con las cámaras de parpadear. Notables bocetos ((principal | Lista de todo lo que Bocetos)) Los tres más famosos de todos los bocetos que fueron buenas Burger, que pronto se convirtió en una película de Nickelodeon, Dullmont High School, y la información vital. Los tres eran de la época dorada temporadas (Temporadas 1-6), pero bueno no se Burger en la temporada 6. Estos tres bocetos regresó en el 10 º aniversario Reunión Especial de sólo un tiempo. El mismo elenco que en estos bocetos, reprised sus funciones, a pesar de que se les de más edad. Información vital regresó a la feria en el aniversario y continuó en la temporada 10 hasta la cancelación del show. * Buena'' Burger '' es un recurrentes dibujo que tuvo lugar en un restaurante de comida rápida. El cajero, Ed desempeñado por Kel Mitchell Temporadas en el 1-5 y Ryan Coleman en la temporada 9, fue retratado como un adolescente desorientado que siempre encuentra una forma de desorden las cosas. Una buena cita de Burger, declaró por Kel en cada episodio, fue "Bienvenido a la Buena Burger, el hogar de la buena hamburguesa, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" Burger''Buena''más tarde fue convertido en una 1997 la película protagonizada por Kel Mitchell reprising su papel de Ed y Kenan Thompson como un nuevo personaje llamado Dexter. Clientes frecuentes incluyen: Bernie Kibbitz (Josh Server), Lester Oaks, trabajador de la construcción (Kenan Thompson), y Connie Muldoon (Lori Beth Denberg). (Temporadas 1-5, 9-10) *'' Dullmont Junior High School'' es un boceto saber que tiene muchos caracteres que llevó en distintos bocetos, pero sigue siendo el mismo. En la escuela, cosas extrañas que ocurriría, debido principalmente a los dementes miembros del personal. (Temporadas 1-6) *' Vitales Información ' es un boceto en el que Lori Beth Denberg (más tarde Danny Tamberelli y Lil 'JJ durante el relanzamiento, respectivamente) emitió palabras de sabiduría, suele ser de tres palabras en una fila. (Temporadas 1-6, 10) Serie de historia El "Golden Era" (1994-2000) La primera de 6 temporadas'todo lo que se conoce como la "época dorada", que se considera el origen de todo el show, que terminó con la salida de castmembers Lori Beth Denberg, [Johnson ], Kel Mitchell, Kenan Thompson, y también con Amanda Bynes después de que terminó la temporada 6. Durante todo lo que la primera temporada de seis aperturas, En primer lugar, mostrar a la audiencia appulauding, el elenco en orden alfabético, el musical guest, por último muestra el grupo de terminaciones. Temporada 1 (1994-1995) Esta es la primera temporada de''todos''Eso, que se inició en 1994-1995 con el piloto y 14 episodios. ((Citar noticias | url = http://www.tv.com/all-that / phil-moore---tlc/episode/251709/summary.html? tag = ep_list; ep_title; 2 | title = TV.com Temporada Uno debut | fecha = 2008-05-01)) ((citar noticias | url = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111875/episodes-temporada # 1 | title = Temporada 1 en IMDB | fecha = 2008-08-18)) El 16 de abril , 1994, Nickelodeon transmitió todo lo que El piloto, que fue el comienzo de la Temporada 1, el comienzo de la "época dorada", y el comienzo de todo lo que la serie. Durante el piloto, esta temporada presentó el primer elenco: Angelique Bates, Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Alisa Reyes, Josh Server, y Kenan Thompson. Esto también todos los elementos Kevin Kopelow, el director de escena que el elenco hacer algo malo a él constantemente, exclusivamente durante el frío se abre. La primera temporada comenzó a transmitirse y se transmiten desde Orlando, Florida. todas las respuestas que: Fresh Out El Recuadro Temporada 2 (1995-1996 ) La segunda temporada en todo lo que corrió en 1995 y 1996 con 21 episodios al aire. Esta temporada es similar al de una temporada, porque esta temporada las mismas estrellas del elenco y también se emiten en Orlando, Florida. Durante la Temporada 2, se han producido el inicio de nuevas parodias emitidos para los diferentes miembros. Después de que terminó la temporada 2, El espectáculo se mudó de la Florida y se trasladó a El Nickelodeon Puesta del sol (antes El Acuario Teatro) en Hollywood, California. Temporada 2 es también la última temporada con Angelique Bates, debido a que expira su contrato. Todos los que las nuevas Out El Recuadro Temporada 3 (1996-1997 ) En la tercera temporada de todo esto, Amanda Bynes se unió al reparto para sustituir a la salida Angelique Bates. Bynes' caracteres y croquis incluido Venta Ashley, Sketch del Espacio (un'' Star Trek parodia''), I Luv Lucy y , Meagen Marples, que amaba a sí misma bofetada con el hígado. todo lo que: Fresh Fuera de la caja, Steve Holland, libros de bolsillo, 1998 Acerca de un año después de Bynes llegada, Katrina Johnson y Alisa Reyes, salió del show. Johnson abandonó a mitad de camino, porque su contrato expiró, y Reyes abandonó el show porque se cansaron de hacer sketch de comedia. Durante la segunda mitad de la temporada 3, cuando Katrina Johnson salió del show, sólo figura en el croquis grabadas antes de su partida, y fue reemplazado por el miembro del elenco de temporal, Tricia Dickson. Aunque limitada a los pequeños papeles para una parte de la temporada, Amanda se convirtió en una estrella fuga; Venta Ashley fue uno de los favoritos, para fans. Todos los que las nuevas Out El Recuadro Temporada 4 (1997-1998 ) Temporada 4 vio la entrada de tres nuevas caras: Christy Knowings, León Frierson y Danny Tamberelli, y con miembro del elenco de Zack McLemore, que se unió a la mitad de una temporada. Tamberelli fue el primer miembro del elenco de estrellas de Nickelodeon en otra serie antes de que''todo lo que'', co-protagonizada por Pete tan poco éxito en la serie de Nick''Las aventuras de Pete & Pete . Tamberelli los personajes y bocetos incluye''Jack Campbell: Grasa Cop, Spice vellosa de la Spice niños,queso Doyle: Privado del Ojo, un talk show host llamado Francis, y vitales'' Información''de acogida, logrando Lori Beth Denberg en la temporada 5. todo lo que: Fresh Fuera de la caja, Steve Holland, libros de bolsillo, 1998 Knowings de bocetos y personajes incluido''Whateverrr!Co-anfitrión Jessica, la enfermera de dentista Dr poco probable Bynes (interpretado por Josh Server), y la Srta Klump, cuando el profesor Lori Beth Denberg - profesor que desempeña la Srta Fingerly - ha salido de la serie. También desempeñó Maravillas de invierno en un esquema denominado¿Qué haces?''Este dibujo fue una parodia de un juego en el que muestran varios'Que todos los del elenco habían aparecido como panelistas,Figura IT OUT .< ref FOB name =>''todo lo que: Fresh Fuera de la caja'', Steve Holland, libros de bolsillo, 1998 Frierson los personajes y bocetos incluye Leroy''y''Fuzz, CJ de la discoCJ grupo y la nublado Caballeros, y Billy Cf - un muchacho que le gustaba gritar'' "Soy Billy Foco!" Una vez apareció en un''técnico''sketch en el que jugó Repairboy reparador y ofreció una segunda opinión. ''todo lo que: Fresh Fuera de la caja, Steve Holland, libros de bolsillo, 1998 McLemore los personajes incluidos Sr Trevell, un profesor de Secundaria Dullmont que la Srta Fingerly ha producido un flechazo, y el director de "CJ y la nublado Caballeros". Temporada 4 se dice que la mayor temporada de toda la serie. Esto se dice porque de la Temporada 4 castmembers dar mejores Ofs. La Temporada 4 todo el elenco fue, en orden alfabético, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, León Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, y Kenan Thompson con el miembro del elenco con Zack McLemore que aparecen esporádicamente. Christy Knowings y Danny Tamberelli se dice que también se fuga estrellas de los nuevos emitidos. Temporada 4 es también Lori Beth Denberg final de la temporada en el show. En un chat en vivo Nick.com, que motivado que la izquierda'todo lo que, debido a que "se envejece." ((cita web | Nick.com autor = | año = 1999 | title = --- Nickelodeon pasado Chats | = trabajo Nick.com | url = http://www.nick.com/blab/past_chats/ archive_22.jhtml | accessmonthday = 20 de diciembre | accessyear = 2006)) Temporada 5 (1998-1999 ) Como el espectáculo estaba entrando en su quinta temporada, Danny Tamberelli logrado Denberg en la''información importante''dibujo, y Danny se dio un nuevo conjunto y un nuevo documental que a diferencia de Denberg la''información importante''. Unir el elenco fueron Nick Cannon y Marcos Saúl. Cannon de bocetos y personajes incluidos sudoroso Spice de las Spice niños; Latanya, un cajero en la tienda rápida-N-Rápido, y un ladrón de bancos en un superhéroe llamado dibujo Hombre Aburrido. Saúl de bocetos y personajes incluidos Stuart, que secuestran - y, a continuación, plantean como - un sala de vigilar, un cajero, un juez, un cartero, e incluso Ashley en un''Demanda''Ashley boceto; Rineheart el Baile del mono Chico; Nigel Forrester, una parodia de Steve Irwin y Nigel Thornberry; Ricardo, un Ladies' hombre, y el doctor Tal vez, una parodia de Dr No . ''Todo lo que celebró su estrella studded "100o episodio" durante esta temporada, aunque en realidad era la 85 ª episodio que se produjo. Esta una hora especial fue uno de los pocos episodios (excepto el 10 anniveresary) en el show producido la historia de la vivir. ((cita web | autor = | Año = | título = todo lo que: Episodio 100a - TV.com | = trabajo TV.com | url = http://www.tv.com/all-that/100th-episode/episode/377392/summary.html | accessmonthday = 20 de diciembre | accessyear = 2006)) La 100o episodio ocurrió durante un episodio Season 6. La Temporada 5 elenco incluye, en orden alfabético: Amanda Bynes, Nick Cannon, León Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Marcos Saúl, [Server ], Danny Tamberelli y Kenan Thompson. El 100 episodio que figuran varios famosos: Melissa Joan Hart ( DAMAS DE HONORy''Nickelodeon's Clarissa lo explica todo '), Larisa Oleynik (Nickelodeon'sEl Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack ), Robert Ri'chard (Nickelodeon'sPrimo Skeeter y ''), Britney Spears (en una cinta de vídeo aspecto; Spears se suponía inicialmente para llevar a cabo en persona, pero tuvo que volver debido a una lesión de rodilla; Lauryn Hill tomó su lugar) hicieron las apariencias. Ex miembro del elenco de Lori Beth Denberg, el uso de su tradicional''vitales''conjunto de información, volvió a mostrar para la última vez en la historia para hacer el boceto. El ex elenco Angelique Bates, Katrina Johnson, y Alisa Reyes hicieron breves apariciones en la alfombra roja. El show continuó en ganar su primer KCA favoritas de TV Show en 1999. ((citar noticias | url = http://www.imdb.com/Sections/Awards/Kids_Choice_Awards_USA/1999 | title = 1,999 niños Choice Awards IMDB | accessdate = 2007-08-11)) Plus en 1999, Kenan se convirtió en el anfitrión de Nickelodeon's Oh yeah! Dibujos animados para la 2 ª temporada. Aunque'todo lo que tenía buenas calificaciones y muchos grandes nombres aparecen el espectáculo, todo lo que estaba empezando a perder vapor durante su 5 ª temporada. Con gran jugador Lori Beth Denberg pasado, 2 de los 3 restantes miembros del elenco original fueron Kenan Thompson y Kel Mitchell. Pero después de esta temporada, ambos dejaron el show para hacer la última temporada de''Kenan y Kel'', luego que ambos izquierda Nickelodeon en el año 2000. La salida de Kenan y Kel convertido algunos de los antiguos fans de distancia. Se dice también miembro del elenco de Amanda Bynes se suponía que iba a salir'todo lo que después de la temporada de 5 a seguir trabajando en''El Show de Amanda . Temporada 6 y un temporal fin (2000 ) Season 6 comenzó con nuevo miembro del elenco de Gabriel Iglesias. El espectáculo estaba perdiendo una cantidad considerable de vapor con la pérdida de miembros precedente emitidos Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell y Beth Lori Denberg, incluso si todo lo que se continua obteniendo buenas puntuaciones. También en muchas ocasiones durante la temporada 6, Kevin Kopelow parecen un par de veces a causa de co-producción de otro nick muestra. Se rumorea que Josh servidor no era exactamente feliz haciendo esta temporada. Esto se debe probablemente al hecho de que fue envejeciendo y / o todos los demás miembros del elenco original (''Bates, Denberg, Johnson, Mitchell, Reyes, Thompson) han abandonado el show, dejando a él ya algunos otros a adaptarse a los cambios. Además de Josh, también se dice que los miembros emitidos Danny Tamberelli y Christy Knowings desea salir y explorar otras vías. Más tarde, en 2000, Josh se convirtió en el anfitrión de Oh yeah! Dibujos animados, tomando el lugar de Kenan de la 3 ª y última temporada. El espectáculo fue de vacío después de un episodio de la temporada 14. Para mantener el espectáculo en marcha, los productores compilado una serie llamada ", Los mejores de todo lo que", que fueron los episodios de la temporada con cuatro miembros del elenco: [ Bynes], Lori Beth Denberg, León Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, y, Kenan Thompson. Después de esos ocho episodio, tras dos episodio llamado "guisantes, queso, Bolsa de Chips" (que había parodias con los alimentos) y "Fechas, cabras, y Romance" (que muestra parodias de clips que había cabras, las fechas, el amor o incluso los tres elementos). Finalmente, Nickelodeon canceló'todo lo que por un tiempo corto. Josh servidor se convirtió en el más antiguo miembro del elenco, ya que un original de la primera temporada en 1994. En el ínterin, el espectáculo ganó otro KCA en el año 2000, ((citar noticias | http://www.imdb.com/Sections/Awards/Kids_Choice_Awards_USA/2000 url = | título = 2000 niños Elección IMDB | fecha = 2008-08-18)) y entró en repeticiones hasta el año 2001. 'Todo lo que omiten la temporada 2000-2001 de televisión durante el leadup a su relanzamiento. Nueva era comienza (2002-2005) , Hearne Bryan, Kyle Sullivan; (primera fila) Shane Lyon, Lisa Foiles, Jack DeSena, Giovonnie Samuels .]] After a television season hiatus, The New era of All That began in 2002. Nickelodeon has titled the second run of All That, "'''The Relaunch Era". At the beginning when Nickelodeon ended the first run, all the old cast members from Season 6 were relpaced by a new cast. Now, the new openings are: The theme opening (with audience as sound fx), cast members in alphabetical order, Special Guest (if necessary), musical quest, and ending groups. Season 7 (2002) The first episode of the "new" All That featured special guests Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter and aired in January 19, 2002-May 4, 2002. The seventh season and ongoing season theme openings/outro themes were slightly remixed to fit the relaunch. In this particular episode, Muniz was seen running around the streets grabbing random people to be the new cast members. Season 7 kicked off with cast members Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Kyle Sullivan. At the beginning when the cast headed off to do the show, the audience wasn't shown anymore and it went right to the beginning credits. Weekly guest stars In conjunction with the seventh season, All That brought in weekly special guest stars who helped open the show and participated in some of the sketches. All That during the "golden age" had featured some guest stars previously, including Dr. Joyce Brothers in one segment of Ask Ashley, John Leguizamo in character from the movie The Pest, and Sherman Hemsley in a cold open, and again in a Good Burger sketch. Among the guest stars who appeared during this period were former cast members Kenan Thompson and Amanda Bynes. Thompson reprised his Principal Pimpell character in a Harry Bladder sketch, lunch lady Miss Piddlin in a Sugar & Coffee sketch, and Superdude. Bynes appeared as herself in a Sugar & Coffee sketch and reprised Ashley in a blooper "from the late-Nineties." Other special guest stars included, in no particular order: Melissa Joan Hart, Frankie Muniz, Tony Hawk, David Arquette, Britney Spears, Aaron Carter, Will Friedle, Christina Vidal, Matthew Lillard, Ray Romano, Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara (Spy Kids), Nick Carter, Justin Timberlake, Buddy Hackett, Barry Watson, Jennifer Love Hewitt,P.Diddy, Tom Green, and former Guiding Light star Brittany Snow Some viewers didn't appreciate the intensified emphasis on special guest stars since All That (unlike the 90 minute long Saturday Night Live or even the 60 minute long MADtv) was only a 30 minute program (including commercials). Season 8 (2002-2003) Joining the cast in Season 8 was Jamie Lynn Spears, who was previously better known for being the younger sister of pop star, Britney Spears. This first lead to a short decline from fans of All That because Britney Spears got her on the show due to Britney appearing on the show numerous times and her obvious clout. However, as Season 8 progressed, viewers began to like Jamie Lynn as she came into her own on the program. Bryan Hearne left the show at the end of this season, so he can began his music career. This was the first season when the All That cast members started attempting dares on the SNICK program: Snick On-Air Dare. Occasionally, On Air Dares have special guest from other shows. Beofore Season 8 ended, Nickelodeon advertised a competition called "R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America". After this contest ended in 2003, the finals aired on July 26, 2003. The contest picked five finalists, and all of them performed a sketch with some of the cast members. The winner was Christina Kirkman, and the runner up was Ryan Coleman. Christina became a regular cast member from that point. Season 9 (2003-2004) In Season 9, Christina Kirkman earned her spot on All That by winning the R U All That contest. Ryan Coleman, who was the runner-up, soon also got a part on the show midway into Season 9 to replace Bryan Hearne, who left at the end of Season 8 as previously mentioned. During this season and Season 10, the cast attempted to resurrect some of the classic sketches, like Good Burger (with Ryan Coleman as Ed), and Vital Information for your Everyday Life (with Lil' JJ as the anchor). The cast of Season 9 continued to do On-Air Dares. This was the final season for Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. The depature of Giovonnie is also said to have led to the decline. In 2004, All That won another KCA for Best TV show at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards. After the last episode aired in Season 9, Nickelodeon put the show on a short hiatus for the Fall of 2004, and Dan Schneider quit again after filming the upcoming season. The show then returned when the 10th Anniversary ended. 10th Anniversary (2005) In 2005, Nickelodeon celebrated the 10th anniversary of All That by airing episodes from the first six seasons in the week leading up to a "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on April 23. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests. Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, and Danny Tamberelli reunited on the show. In addition, Nick Cannon appeared on the special but only via satellite in a Repairman sketch. Other cast members attended but had no speaking parts (namely: Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Leon Frierson, Mark Saul, Christy Knowings, and Giovonnie Samuels). Angelique Bates, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Bryan Hearne, Gabriel Iglesias, and Shane Lyons were no-shows. Iglesias was left out of the opening intro also. A more recent sketch called The Unreal World was voted the funniest moment in All That history, beating such 1990s sketches as Kenan Thompson's Ishboo character and an older Good Burger sketch. Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both its April 23 and April 24 airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2-11, 6-11, and 9-14 age demographics. , and TV.com gives it a rating of 8.7/10 . Pictured left are, left to right: Kel Mitchell, creator Brian Robbins, Kenan Thompson, Eddie Mitchell, Jack DeSena, Jamie Lynn Spears, Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Kianna Underwood, musical guest Bow Wow, Giovonnie Samuels, Christina Kirkman, Lisa Foiles, Denzel Whitaker, executive producer Dan Schneider, Chelsea Brummet, Ryan Coleman, Kyle Sullivan, Danny Tamberelli, Mark Saul, Leon Frierson, and Josh Server. The last segment of this episode paid tribute to the ending soundclip of the original seasons. As the room for the 10 year anniversary party was empty, Kenan and Kel stood sleeping in the costumes of their roles as old men. Kenan woke up and says "Hey, Clavis!, wake up, the show's over," and Kel responds with his signature, "Ah yeah, kick it". They then turn and slowly walk away as the screen fades to black in a dramatic yet subtle ending to the 10 year tribute. Return of Vital Information After a four season hiatus, All That decided to bring back the Vital Information segment with BET's Coming to the Stage winner Lil' JJ succeeding Lori Beth Denberg and Danny Tamberelli, respectively. Lil' JJ's very first Vital Information occurred during the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special. Some of his vitals throughout the season included: * If you are the President of the United States and you're watching me right now, then you need to quit watching Nickelodeon and go fix our country! * If you're afraid of heights, don't climb a ladder. If you're afraid of marshmallows, don't climb a ladder ''made of marshmallows.'' * If your mama has a deep voice and hair all over her back, YOUR MAMA'S A DUDE! * If the code to your locker is 14-7-21, I appreciate the hat. * If you smell smoke in the hallway, you yell "FIRE!". If you smell smoke in your pants, you say "Why am I smelling my pants?". * ''Toaster+Tongue=Pain. * If you’re afraid of spiders, you’re arachnophobic. If you’re afraid of breathing, you’ve got about four minutes to live. Season 10 and the last demise (2005) The tenth (and what turned out to be the final) season of All That began after the 10th anniversary, with Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker as the two new cast members that were added after the departure of Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears. They joined the returning cast Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brummet, Kyle Sullivan, Christina Kirkman, and Ryan Coleman. In the somewhat same vein as Season 6, the show was losing an amount of steam due to Lyons, Samuels, and Spears leaving the show, causing some of the Relaunch sketches to be discontinued. The 10th season was only slated for 15 episodes (2 episodes never aired) until the cancellation. At the start of this season, they used Hip Hop and R & B musical guest again, but there were no more special guest during this season. Cast member Jack DeSena meant to leave after Season 9 to continue to work on Avatar: The Last Airbender, but he continued to flim on All That until production of the show ended in 2004, after Dan Schneider left for the second time. Season 10 ended on October 22, 2005 (featuring musical guest Lalaine) with the show reaching 181 episodes. Cancellation (2005-2006) According to Lisa Foiles on her Official Yahoo! Group, the rumors of the impending cancellation of All That were in fact, true. This was the message posted on Lisa's club by Lisa Foiles herself (as of September 5, 2005): In January 2006, Nickelodeon and executive producer Dan Schneider officially decided to cancel All That after ten seasons. Since April 2006, the program has not aired on the network beyond nostalgic marathons revolving around the network's history. Reruns on The N (2008-present) The program has been rerunning on The N since March 12, 2008, mostly consisting of mid-series episodes (Season 3-7), although it is currently off the air (as of September 22, 2008), while the network launches their fall lineup and marathons existing series. It is unclear wether All That will return to TV or not. The N's website recently said that All That (and The Amanda Show) will be returning to the lineup in November. Episodes * *'Have aired on ''The N in 2008 * '**'Planning to air on The N in 2009 According to the N's website, All That will return to the lineup in November. Awards & Nominations Media Franchise CD On November 26, 1996, Nickelodeon has released All That on CD, titled: "All That: The Album". It contains All That Dialogues from the show, and songs sang from Musical Guest (i.e. Faith Evans, Coolio, Monica, Naughty By Nature, etc.). All That's theme opening and outro theme were finally released on this CD. Music from the CD is mainly inspired from the show, related to Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show and iCarly: Music From and Inspired by the Hit TV Show. Book On October 1, 1998, Nickelodeon released a 112 page book of All That called, "All That: Fresh Out The Box" by Steve Holland. The book contains information of the show's sketches, cast members, and notable points of the show. It also contains different character information as well. Bonus features include: An episode guide complete with quotes, the Playlist – the hottest musical acts, the coolest grooves, special Guest Stars, behind the scenes of All That, and an Ultimate All That Trivia Contest. Tour On June 30, 2000, Nickelodeon gave All That a promotional summer tour titled "All That Music and More Festival'", which traveled all over the country, and was hosted by the cast of All That. The tour began after season 6, and lasted the Summer of 2000, starting on June 30 to September 3, 2000. The tour mainly featured the cast members of All That and the musical guest. Many of the musical guest joined the tour, and have performed during the tour. Also while the tour went on, the cast members have done numerous live sketchs. There was also a ticket contest a year before the began festival. DVD Release There are no current plans for a release of the series on DVD, likely due to music licensing issues. References External links * Nick.com Message Boards » All That * [http://www.jumptheshark.com/forum/all/75 ''All That at Jump the Shark] Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s Nickelodeon shows Category:1994 television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2005 television series endings Category:All That Category:Children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Family Channel shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Television sketch shows Category:Variety television series